Murder
by Moonlit-gem
Summary: After 6th book Love, planning, a conspiracy, betrayal...Pansy's in hiding but Draco discovers her. A murder and a little while later the truth comes out in the open. And questions like why Pansy was hiding, why the murder was comitted and also why was Dra


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters (unless I say so), but the plot of this fanfic is mine.

I was hiding, hiding from the Dark Lord. He wanted me dead, especially after I totally screwed up the last job, but what could I do, my heart wasn't really in it. I was having a hard time with him gone, and I wasn't really sure of what I was doing. At first it had all seemed right, but now, now it wasn't. I don't really mind him getting rid of the filthy muggles and all, because they're just that, filthy. But I don't feel like taking part in any of it, hell, I don't feel like doing anything since he went.

After messing up my last job, I tried to back out of it all. The Dark Lord, after handing out his little treat, several rounds of the Cruciatus curse, threatened my life if I backed out and my father completely agreed with him. My father said I was a disgrace to the family, and I would do no such thing if I wished for him to call me his own. It was my mother who surprised me. I'd expected her behaviour to be like fathers but she was the one who helped me escape. She made me run away from home at night, all the while not saying a word, not even when she handed me a money bag and a bundle of provisions. Just a brief flicker of understanding in her eyes, the very last time I saw her. That doesn't make a lot of sense to me as I recently heard that she's still carrying on her Death Eater duties and enjoying them too.

So now I'm stuck hiding, travelling from place to place, with no contact with anyone as the owls would look suspicious. With no family or friend, with even no name as my father refused to give me his name. So now I'm Pansy, just Pansy, no more Parkinson.

Thirsty, I stop and look around and spotting a bar make my way towards it. It reminds me a bit of the Hogshead, with it being so dirty with all kinds of people in it. I keep my hood lowered and order my drink, glancing around the bar, acting casual. A man similarly dressed to me in black robes enters the bar, except his cloaks are torn and slashed. He seems to be limping as he approaches where I am to order his own drink, also I notice, keeping his hood down.

They is something about him I just can't place, as he walks over and takes a seat next to me. I'm on my guard and alert at once as he turns his head towards me. For a moment it seems like he's going to say something, but instead he slowly takes down his hood to reveal a bloody face, bruised and cut in several places. His nose it seems has been broken a few times and his greasy hair is a dirty, extremely dirty blond, mixed with bits of dries blood. I get the feeling that there's something familiar about him once again, but it's his eyes that do the trick for me.

They're eyes I can never forget, stormy and grey. Streaked with tiny spikes of light blue, like a sky fighting to remain seen in a storm, yet there's something strange about them which I choose to ignore. I recognise him at once, my guard falling down as I look longingly into the eyes I so adore.

"Dra-," I say before I'm cut off by him.

"For Merlin's sake not here," he whispers ferociously looking around, "come on, lets get away from here," he says. And I find myself following him as thought mesmerised. We walk for about half an hour, neither of us saying a word, then he leads me into a wood, straying off the path and into a thick of trees.

"Draco!" I exclaim as I hug him before stepping back and asking: "Draco, what are we doing here? How come you were at that bar? Where have you been for the past months? Why didn't you even try to contact me?"

Ignoring my stream of questions, he asks his own, "why did you desert the Dark Lord? Why'd you back away and hide? You're in danger, there are orders to find and kill you now."

"I – I couldn't Draco, just couldn't do it. I know about his orders to kill me, that's why I'm in hiding. You've got to help me now that you've found me. We'll go into hiding together, I mean, he's after both of us after all," I answer.

"No," he says in a flat voice, barely more than a whisper.

"No? What do you mean no? Draco, look-," I manage to say before he again interrupts me.

"No, we won't go into hiding together, no, I won't help you. There are orders to kill you, and I'm going to do just that," he says, the strange look in his eyes, now becoming more clearer than ever. His eyes had always been open and clear for me to read, but now, they were guarded, passive and cold. Devoid of all emotions.

"Draco? How can you even say that? You can't, you won't Draco, not after all…" I say as he takes out his wand walking towards me as I back away, only to find myself back up against a tree, " this is not like you Draco, what's happened to you?" I ask eyeing the wand carefully, while feeling in my pocket for my own, only to find nothing.

"Yes, this is not like me is it?" he says in a murmur, the strange look gone from his eyes for only a second, but he still advances on me pointing his wand at my face. "Avada-,"

"Draco, you can't! Draco, I loved you," I say as a last attempt, with a disbelieving look upon my face.

"- Kedavra," he finishes with a blast of green light, but the strange look gone from his eyes completely as he looks at the sight in front of him. "I loved you too Pansy, and still do" he says as he puts his head in his hands, knowing its too late. "What did I do?" he asks himself, "More like what did you make me do?" he says angrily as a hooded figure comes out from behind a tree.

A/N: Hope you liked it. I really do appreciate reviews and the more reviews there are, the faster I'll update – Gem.


End file.
